


Natural Love

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dreams, Love, M/M, Nature, Poetry, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Adam just gets lost remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Love

Adam sat down in the summer grass in the lawn behind his house, remembering. Tommy came up behind him, quietly, as not to disturb him, and gently lowered himself till he was seated, leaning against Adam’s shoulder comfortably. He didn’t speak. He knew he wouldn’t be answered anyway. Not when Adam was like this. When Adam got lost in his memories, it wasn’t that he wouldn’t pay attention to what was around him; it was that he couldn’t. From the setting Adam had drifted in, Tommy could guess Adam was remembering something about a time spent in nature, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

Hours later, Adam turned to Tommy and softly said, “Hi,” smiling slightly. Tommy smiled back, knowing that Adam would feel shy after his episode and needed to cement his mind in the present, with his lover. Adam helped Tommy up and walked with him back into the house. As always, Tommy walked off to occupy himself while Adam went to write his new song. Words always flowed so easily to him in that dream-like state and some of his best lyrics came from the times when he just zoned out and let some other part of him take over.

 

\--------------------

 

Reading the lyrics to the newest poem/song, Adam smiled.  Something so perfect could never be real. That was what prompted him to write the last line. But unlike his dream self, he was not alone. 

 

 **Alone?**

 

Wind tousling grass with sweet touches

Like the caress of silk upon your skin

Gardenias rising to greet the sun

Like a long lost friend you recognize from within

 **  
**

The sweet smell of lilac permeates your senses

The lovely aroma reaching out to you with fingers

Each touch of the hand brings you comfort and joy

As you gaze upon the flowers resting in the pale light

 

The trees shake their greeting, and though you’ve yet to move

The sight is familiar, a beckoning to you

“Come share in the light, and sit beneath my wings

Whatever you have need of, I am happy to bring”

 

Like the sound of Pavlov’s bell,

You move before the conscious decision is made

And you settle down with your food and sweet drink

To enjoy the view, protected in the shade

 

The trees wait patiently, listening while you talk

The soft branches hug you, and you come apart at the seams

You speak of your anger and frustration till they are gone

Leaving you alone and content, in a field of dreams


End file.
